howl for me (boyxboy) sterek
by bikkyboo222
Summary: after the events of the Nagitsune, Derek start to have feeling for stiles. thats all i can give you guys :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Derek ran as fast as he can through the Beacon Hills reserve, knowing he had to get there as fast as he could, but he knew it was too late as he watched Stiles' body collapse from the hands of the dark figure. He started to run faster catching Stiles just before he hit the ground, Derek looked up ready to defend his pack mate but no-one was there so he looked back down at Stiles, who had a knife plunged into his stomach. "D-Derek" Stiles Whispered softer, lifting his hand to touch the werewolf cheek "Derek - I -I have t-to tell you s-something" Stiles whispered painfully "Stiles, Stiles don't talk we have to get you to a hos-" "De..rek i-i'm not going to m-make it" "no Stiles please please, don't die like this please" "I love you Derek" Stiles said as his hand dropped from the alpha's face "NO! Stiles stay with me please! STILES! I lov-. Derek woke with a scream, his heart hammering into his rib, tears streaking down his face. Why he thought 'Why' he Said again out loud with his head in his hands, after the whole thing with the nagitsune, Derek has had nightmares, nightmares of Stiles dyeing in painful ways saying he loves him before he dies and Derek would wake up screaming and crying. Isaac, Boyd and Erica would come in sometimes after hearing him scream trying to comfort their Alpha but they weren't here now because they were all staying over at Scott, which Derek was really grateful for. Derek knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep decided to go for a run ending up at Scott's house knowing that the whole pack will be there including Stiles. Jumping up to Scott's window making not to wake the teens, he sat right next to the window and listen slowly for Stiles' heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derek left a couple hours before dawn and waited at the Hale Manor for the others to show up, Saturdays were pack training days. So Derek sat on the front porch and waited. Isaac was first to arrive with Stiles, and then the rest of the pack started to show up one by one in the hour. Once every one was standing on the front porch, derek put them into pairs "Erica spare with Isaac, Jackson with Scott, Kira with Malia, Alison with lydia, Boyd and Liam you face me" Derek said walking on to the training field, while Stiles practiced his new found powers that the nagitsune had awakened. Stiles after becoming sweating decided to take his jumper off and Derek of course watched how the jumper also rid up the shirt underneath showing Stiles lower back, Derek to distracted by it dint see Boyd running full out at him. The next thing he knew was flat down on his back with Boyd whispering in his ear "you should tell him you know" getting up and held his hand out to Derek. Throughout the rest of training Derek thought about what Boyd had said and knew it was time he told the spastic, ADHD, young man that he was absolutely and utterly in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the pack finished their training, the pack went inside to get something to eat. Derek held Stiles back and said "stiles I need to talk to you" Stiles looked up at Derek worriedly and thought 'he's finally gonna kick me out of the pack, he's finished with me. I'm no use to the pack anymore' Derek smelling the worry understood where Stiles mind was going and quickly moved forward putting his lips on the younger man's hoping that Stiles liked him back. Stiles feeling soft lips froze and melted into to the kiss feeling strong arms come around him. Derek deepened the kiss as he felt Stiles relax and them pulled back after a while knowing Stiles needed some air. Stiles looked up at Derek and ask " why did you do that" the Alpha looked Stiles straight into the eyes that he loved so much and said " because I love you" Stiles at this was speechless opening and closing his mouth after a while Stiles found his voice and slowly stammered out " i- I love you too." Derek overjoyed by this picked up the younger man and kissed him putting as much love and passion he can. The new lover were so caught up in each other that they did not hear the pack wolf whistles (pun intended) or yells of joy until they came up for air. Stiles remembering where they were pulled away from Derek and blushed as red as a tomato, Derek seeing this just laughed and put his hand around Stiles waist making him blushed a deeper red. But before you knew it Stiles was soon bombarded by a pup with blonde hair, Isaac looked up at Stiles and said "does that mean I can call you mom now." Stiles laughed and hugged Isaac back and whispered "yeah pup, you can call me mom" Derek hearing this looked at Stiles with so much adoration and pride knew that he had picked the right person to be his mate. The pack walked up the new couple and one by one congratulated them. "Finally" Scott said "I'm so glad you two finally got together, now I don't have to listen to Stiles go on about Derek every two minutes." Stiles looked at his best friend and smiled mischievously and said " yeah but now you have to listen to me about how good my sex life is ganna be." Scott hearing this looked mortified, while the Lydia, Jackson, Malia, Kira, Boyd and Allison groaned with pained faces and Isaac, Erica and Liam yelled " mom that's gross!." Derek looked down at his mate laughing at their pups and smiled, knowing that his family would approve of Stiles and that he had a new family that loved and supported him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was another normal pack day. Derek stood at the kitchen door and watching his mate move around the kitchen cooking for the pack, while he can hear the pups playing around outside. Without even thinking he walked up to his mate and ran his nose up Stile's neck and smiled when he felt a shudder go through the younger man. "Hey Der" Stiles said turning around to give Derek a kiss, which Derek accepted, gladly deepening. The couple didn't break apart until they heard the familiar voice of their youngest pup say how disgusting it was to see his pack parents kissing. Derek and Stiles turn their heads to see Liam looking at them with a disgusted face, therefor making Stiles burst out laughing making Liam pout, which made Stiles laugh even harder. Derek looked at his mate and then shook his head smiling, then walked up to Liam saying "its ok pup, mama is just being silly" reaching out to rub his baby pups head. Stiles after a while sobered up, looked up at his mate and smiled thinking that everything was great.

But this was beacon hills and nothing stayed calm for too long.

Stiles knew something was going to go down in the next couple, he could feel it though his spark knew the Nematon was trying to tell him that trouble was on the horizon. "Der, I think something bad is going to happen soon" Stiles said to Derek while getting ready for bed, the wolf looked up at his mate and could smell the anxiety and worry rolling off of Stiles and knew this was not a good sign, walked around the bed and pulled the younger man into his arms "If you feel that something is going on, we will train more and make sure the each pack member will be accompanied by another ok" Derek said putting is head on the younger males, who smelt like home and family. Stiles nodded his head " good, now let's go to bed" Said Derek pulling Stiles to the bed 'i finally got a family again and i will not let anyone take this away from me' the wolf thought as he hugged Stiles closer to him and soon drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week after Stiles suspicions, Boyd and Derek smelt another pack while patrolling the perimeters of Beacon Hill. The pack were told keep together and make sure that no one were left alone and watch out for new arrivals. The pack were training when they felt the change in the air and seven unknown figures emerged from the shadow of the reserve trees, Derek looked up at the arrival back feeling a bit worried because they did not hear them at all. Slowly the pack stops training and turns to face the new arrivals with Derek and Stiles at the front. "State your business" Derek ask the man at the front of the group, who had blond hair and green eyes that weren't focused on Derek, no they were focused on the man next to him "My name is Salvatore and this is my pack Emma" he said pointing at the red head next to him "James, Darren, Vlad, Jesse and Charlie and we are here to give you an offer" replied the other alpha his eyes shifting from Stiles to Derek " and what offer is this" Stiles asked before Derek could "we" Salvatore slowly said as his eyes shifted back to Stiles and grinned in a way that made Stiles shiver and not in a good way "are here for a very special person" "who" asked Derek "you see, Mr Stilinski here happens to be a very unique being" said Salvatore eyeing Stiles making Derek grip the younger man tighter to his side "he happens to not only be a spark but also a carrier" "a carrier?" questioned Stiles making Salvatore smile even wider, "you, my dear boy is able to carry children, your species are very very rare, so" he said "my offer is either hand over Stiles to my care or the pack dies" at this Derek eyes bleed red and growl lowly at the other alpha. "Now now" Salvatore said slowly "I will give you some time to think it over, you have two days" With a last smile at Stiles to other pack turned around and walked back in to the forest.

After the other pack were gone Derek got the pack inside the house and start constructing a plan "no one and I mean no one is allowed to go out on their own you will always have someone else with you" said Derek looking at the pack making sure that all the members nodded their heads. "We're not going to let them take you Stiles we promise" said Scott moving up to Stiles and wrapping an arm around him "yeah mum, we won't let them" said Isaac while he and Liam moved to hug their pack mum. Later after all the planning was done Stiles started up dinner while the pack sat down and watched a movie to ease all the tension that had built up in the last few hours. As Stiles was stirring the soup he felt strong arms surround him and the feel of Derek lips on his neck making him relax and lean back into the warmth of his mate, "Stiles" Derek started "a-about what he said about you being able to carry kids" at this Stiles turned off the stove turning is Derek's arms to come face to face with the man. Stiles slowly cupped Derek's face and slowly lean up and kissed him on the lips. When they pulled apart Derek was stroke by the raw emotions in those honey coloured eyes and slowly started to tear up at Stiles next words, "Derek I love you so much and finding out I am able to carry children, your children is an amazing miracle. I would love to add new additions to our family."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day the pack was training again, so I they are going to fight they needed to be more skilled. Derek was shouting points out at each of the pack members that gives them a better ways to fight their opponents. Derek smelt her before he heard her and growled lowly at the other wolf making the pack stop and making the pack stop and stare at the intruder. "what are you doing here" growled Jackson and Scott standing in front of Stiles, "I'm only here for help" said Charlie staring at the two young betas "and why would you wanna help?" Derek questioned the she-wolf " I was forced into Salvatore's pack and couldn't leave because he'll murder may husband and kids, you see my husband is human and my boys are just three years old, please I just want my family safe" Derek had listening to her heartbeat and knew she wasn't lying considered this for a bit and looked at Stiles who gave a him a slight nod of the head. Derek looked but at Charlie and said "ok tell us all you can" flicking his head at the house indicating for every to move inside. Once inside the Hale Manor Charlie started to explain the dynamics of Salvatore's pack " Salvatore you know is an alpha, Emma his second command is a witch and a very powerful one, James and Jesse are were-coyotes, Darren is a skilled sniper so he will likely stay back in the trees and Vlad is a ex hunter so he will most likely have his blades induced with wolvesbane so be careful around him" finished Charlie looking at Derek and Stiles " thank you for sharing this information with us, but won't they notice your missing" asked Stiles "no they believe I am with my family, Salvatore makes them come with us" "okay thank you Charlie go back to your family spend as much time with them as you can" said Stiles "and when this is all over you are welcome to join our pack" said Derek. Charlie looked at Derek and Stiles and smiled at the couple, turning around to go back to her family.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hale pack walked into the field with Derek and Stiles at the front, they slowly walked up to stand in front of the other pack. "so Mr Hale have you decided on my offer" said Salvatore "your offer is declined" replied Derek with a growl, "then death it is" said Emma, Salvatore's second as she started running at the pack with hands ablaze with red and yellow flames.

The pack moved quickly and spit running at their opponents. Derek roared and ran at Salvatore as Stiles flung up his arms conjuring a shielding spell as Emma sent spell after spell at him. After few minutes the heard the sound of a gunshot going off and Stiles heard Derek yell Isaac's name while also telling someone to get him out of danger.

Distracted Stiles gave Emma a chance to through a fire ball at him that he deflected in the last minute as it burned a bit of his upper arm. The pack soon heard the sound of another gunshot echo through the field and looked around to see if anyone else was shot, seeing as no one was shot the pack quickly figured out that Chris had found the sniper and was now dead. One by one the members of the Hale Pack dispatched the other pack (except Charlie because she changed over just as the fighting started) until the only ones that were left were Salvatore and Emma. Derek was left fighting Salvatore as Stiles fought Emma. Soon the fighting was finished as Derek ripped the others Alpha throat out as Stiles sent a blast of magic killing Emma.

The Alpha pair looked around at the pack and saw the everyone was okay, a bit cut and bruised but okay, after a moment Stiles then remembered that one of his pups were shot and ran off to where he knew Isaac, Lydia and Allison were. As Stiles came closer to where they were his heart broke as he saw how much pain his baby was in, ran up and knelled next to Isaac inspecting the shot wound as Derek and the others rounded the corner.

Isaac looked up his pack mom "i-I'm scared mama" said Isaac soon coughing up black blood "I-I do-don't want to die" "no, no baby you won't die" said Stiles as tears ran down his face conjuring up a healing spell "mama's here" was the last thing Isaac heard before he passed out soon followed by Stiles as he fell back into Derek's arms due to over working himself.


	8. Chapter 8

A YEAR AND A HALF LATER

"push baby, push" said Derek as he held Stiles hand as his mate yelled " I fucking hate you Derek, we are never having sex again ever" and soon with one big yell, Caelum Jonathan Hale was born. Stiles slumped back into the pillows but felt another contraction run through his body "baby I know you're tired" said Derek "but I need you to push, come on babe bring our little girl into the world" and with one last yell the sound of another baby cry filled the room as Natasha Talia Hale was born. Derek kissed his husbands head and said "well done hon" as Stiles drifted off to sleep.

When Stiles awoke again it was to the sound of hushed voices, he slowly sat up and looked around the room and saw his entire pack looking at him. "W –where are my babies" he said softly, soon Derek and Isaac were moving to each side of the bed and placed the twins into Stiles awaiting arms. "You did well mama" said Isaac as he kissed Stiles on the forehead and walked to stand next to Scott and Allison. Stiles looked down at his kids for the first time and smiled. Caelum looked exactly like Derek with his amazing greenish bluish eyes and a mop of black hair while Natasha looked more like Stiles were her hair was a bit lighter than her brothers and had hazel eyes. The young mage looked up at his pack/family (Charlie and her fam are there too) and smiled receiving big smiles back, he then looked up at Derek and said "I love you" as he leaned in to kiss his husband. Everything was perfect.

The end :)


End file.
